


A Visit to an Old Friend

by FujoshiForBrownies



Series: My Mistake [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiForBrownies/pseuds/FujoshiForBrownies
Summary: When Ciel and Sebastian visit the Undertaker's office, they have to place trust in someone who has been waiting for a second chance.





	A Visit to an Old Friend

_ Chapter start…. _

  
Sebastian was dry heaving now, and his face was as pale as ghosts. Ciel slowly pushed the door open the rest of the way; Sebastian stood up slowly, wiping his mouth with the back of one trembling hand. To be honest, Ciel had never seen his butler in such a degraded state before save for the moments right after the incident following the Bizarre Dolls. 

 

The young lord still remembered Sebastian’s face - the way his blood had smelt after mixing with the seawater flooding the boat, the grimace on his face as he brushed away the inquiries about the injury he had sustained. 

 

But this was different, and Ciel found his mind wandering back to the assumption it had formed earlier before he saw what a state Sebastian was really in. It was nowhere near as bad as that one time, but still far and away from the norm.  _ What if Sebastian really has been poisoned _ ? There would have had to be someone that knew exactly which meal Sebastian was going to eat, and how much poison to use against a demon. Sebastian stood, casting a glance at his coat and shirt in the mirror, catching an eyeful of the young lord’s expression in their reflection.

 

“What is it, my lord?” Sebastian asked, watching Ciel’s brow furrow slightly, deep in thought. 

 

“Do you...are there any illnesses a demon like you could get?”

 

Sebastian’s own face showed surprise, the young earl thinking of something in a way that the demon himself had not. Yet again.

 

“Not that I know, my Lord.” The demon answered truthfully, shedding his tailcoat in favor of the newer, cleaner ones he had stored in his closet. It wouldn't do to look less than presentable in front of his master.

 

“Then what happened?” Ciel questioned, turning to face his butler.

 

Sebastian seemed to be at a loss for words, and the earl left the room, his mind reeling. There weren't any known illnesses that Sebastian could get -  _ if he’s telling the truth, and not twisting it to save his skin like he’s done before _ , Ciel thought - and poisoning seemed like less of an option. So what? Ciel paused, hearing his butler’s footsteps echo across the wooden floor, waiting until his butler had caught up.

 

“I think we should visit the Undertaker.” Though Ciel’s words sounded affirmative, his tone was still thoughtful. 

 

“Oh? Whatever for, my lord?”

 

“I want to know. Know what is going on with my butler.”

 

Somewhere, dimly, Sebastian heard a heart start to beat.


End file.
